


New Name

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee get a new dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Name

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by undertaker6575 (on ff.net)

Dean watches as Renee sits down on the floor with their new dog and can't help but smile. He knows how much she's wanted to get another dog. It broke her heart when she had to give her last dog to a friend of hers. At least she knew that Burger was taken care of. But not that they're settled in their new house, he figured it was time to get Renee a puppy. He can still remember the scream she let out when he mentioned it.

Renee looks up at Dean and beams. "Look at his face, Dean," she says. "He's so cute."

He smiles. "He is," he agrees. "Did you decide on a name yet? We can't keep calling him Apollo if it's not what you want."

"What do you think?"

"I told you I'm good with whatever you decide." He moves and sits down beside her. "I want you to pick the name."

"But he's not just my puppy."

"I know that." He leans over and kisses the side of her head.

She smiles. "You're really okay with me picking the name?"

"Yes, of course. I will be happy with whatever name you choose. I'm happy just to see you smile like this."

"Well aren't you a charmer?"

"Only for you, Babe." He nudges her, laughing softly when the puppy starts bouncing around. "So you want to play, huh?"

"Blue. His name is Blue."

Dean nods. "Blue it is. It fits him." He scratches Blue behind the ears. "Doesn't it, Blue?"


End file.
